


Can't help falling in love

by Preath_Forever



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preath_Forever/pseuds/Preath_Forever
Summary: Christen Press is a freshman at UNC when she meets fellow freshman and roommate Tobin Heath, the sparks are instant. But with the pressure of school and soccer how will they handle their feelings for each other?Or will dark shadows of their pasts rip them apart





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes I've made. I'm not the best writer but I'm hoping to get better. Hope you enjoy the story!

Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you.

 

 

Christen could see her mother bubbling with excitement for her as they pulled up to her dorm. The second she set foot out of the car, her mother ran and pulled her into the tightest hug she'd ever experienced. She could hear her mother quietly crying as she pulled out of the hug.  
"It's ok mom!" Christen reassured her mother "I'll be fine you don't have to worry about me!"  
"I know. But I just can't help it my baby's going off to college!" Her mom sniffled "I'll go now but remember to be safe and have fun. But if you're drinking then NO DRIVING OR I WILL FIND OUT!!!"  
"Yes ok mother I understand!" Christen sighed as her mother returned to the car.  
With that she picked up her stuff and began moving onto one of the transport carts that were strewn around the grass. As she loaded up her stuff she began scoping out where the registration booth was. Once she located it and put all her stuff on the cart she wheeled it over to the desk. When she arrived the boy working there took a minute to even acknowledge her presence. When he did notice her he awkwardly greeted her and began his required speech.  
"Hello welcome to campus, my name is Adam and I'd like to personally welcome you to UNC. What is your name."  
"My name is Christen Press and I just need my room key and schedule."  
"Can do! Here is your schedule and it looks like you're staying in room 172 on floor 3 in building C. Which means I'll be your RA. We'll have a floor meeting at 6:00 with dinner but until then just do whatever you want as long as it's legal."  
"Um ok thanks I'll see you then!"  
Christen knew there was no way she was going to a floor dinner. That wasn't really her idea of fun. She was also curious to see what her roommate would be doing as well and see if she could tag along.  
She walked along the path with her cart and looked at the beautiful campus. All around her there were large trees providing plenty of shade so you could comfortably sit on the lush green grass. Off to one side there was a sign pointing to dorms surrounded by flowers and a small bird bath. To the other side the sign indicated the direction of the classes. Christen continued to marvel at how beautiful it was and she didn't even see the boy she was about to run into.  
The second they collided, her stuff spilled from the cart and onto the ground.  
"Oh shit I am so so sorry! Here let be help!" The boy began to apologize profusely.  
"No it's fine it was my fault, but thanks for the help!"  
Christen looked at him for a few seconds. He was tall and muscular with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She may have even found him attractive if she was into guys. As he finished helping her she could feel his eyes raking over her. She stood up and thanked him, however he decided that it was a conversation, and to walk with her.  
"Well my name's Josh I'm a sophomore here. I assume you're a freshman, cause it looks like you don't know where you're going at all!"  
"You'd be correct in both statements. My name is Christen it's nice to meet you, but if you don't mind I have to go could you point me towards building C please?"  
"Yeah it's that way" he said as he pointed east. "But I'll walk you there"

Christen just wanted to shake him off and keep going, but apparently he couldn't take a hint so she forced a smile and agreed. She was content to walk in silence but apparently Josh wanted to talk.  
"So where are you from?" He inquired  
"I'm from California." Christen replied trying to be brief and simple hoping he'd loose interest but the boy wouldn't give it up.  
"Oh really? That would explain your tan, you can only get that kind of tan in Cali. I think it makes you really pretty!"  
"Oh thanks." Christen awkwardly said as they boarded the elevator. He reached across her to push the button for floor 3 and then returned to his previous stance next to her. Once the exited the elevator he began talking again, and Christen tuned out all the football stuff he was rambling about. When they reached her room, she politely thanked him for walking with her. But before she could open the door to go into her room, he grabbed her hand and turned her around. He lowered his head next to her ear and whispered, "My frat house is having a party tonight. You should come. I'd love to see you again."  
Christen awkwardly nodded and pulled her hand away and opened her door and quickly shut it behind her. She took a couple seconds to brush off the annoying encounter she'd just experienced. When she opened her eyes she saw a tall lanky girl standing in front of her with a soccer ball underneath her foot.  
Christen froze under her gaze. To say this girly was beautiful was an understatement. She had long sleek brown hair and a pair of inviting golden eyes. Christen quickly breathed in hoping to push her nerves to the side. She extended her hand and said, "Hi my name is Christen I assume you're my roommate it's nice to meet you."  
The other girl laughed and smiled the most dazzling smile she had ever seen as she shook Christens hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you Christen Press. Tobin Heath at your service."  
Christen felt Tobins warm hand in hers and felt butterflies in her stomach. She nervously laughed and began to unpack her stuff. As she was putting the final toucjes on her side of the room she bent down to tie her shoe and saw a ball dart between her legs.  
She looked over at Tobin who was smirking again behind her.  
"Did...did you seriously just nutmeg me? While I'm tying my shoe?"  
"Yes. Yes I did." Tobin proudly stated as she attempts to hold back a laugh.  
Christen swivels around to face her and poits at her. "Rudeness how dare you. It fine though because now you can make it up to me."  
"Oh really how exactly can I do that?" Tobin asks.  
"You can come with me to a party I'm going to tonight. This guy was walking with me and insisted that I go. I'm absolutely not going alone, so you're coming with me." Christen states, while being extremely proud of herself so saying that without stuttering. They literally just met! Why is she so nervous? This is her roommate! She should be less awkward about this! Christen is so caught up with scolding herself that she barely hears Tobins reply  
"Sure I'll go with you. Party, alcohol, pretty girl to go with how could I say no to that!" Christen blushes furiously and stutters out that she's going on a run, and thanks Tobin for agreeing to go with her. She get into her running clothes and laces up her shoes, when she feels Tobins have on her again. When she stands up, she calmly walks over to Tobin and places her hand on her shoulder while walking around her. She stops in front of her and whispers, "Enjoying the view?" And she walks away. The last thing she sees is Tobin failing miserably at saying something and hiding her blushing cheeks. Once she leaves her body deflates of her confidence.  
She had no idea where that came from but she decides that she liked it. And clearly Tobin did too. She wonders if Tobin also felt the butterflies. She wonders if Tobin was blushing at the contact, the fact that she was caught staring, or because she was awkward. She tried to push the worry out of her mind and begins her run outside to clear her head. What she doesn't know is that back in room 172 Tobin had snatched up her phone to call her best friend Alex to tell her about her roommate.  
"Okay okay Jesus Tobs slow down why are you so excited?" Alex questions through the phone.  
"LEX MY ROOMMATE IS THE BEST PERSON IN EXISTENCE! SHES SO GREAT!"  
"That's nice Tobs but please stop yelling it's really annoying." Alex huffs, exasperated that Tobin is so loud all the time.  
"Sorry" Tobin sheepishly say to Alex. "I'm just so excited she's already truly amazing. She's athletic, and tall she has jet black hair that's perfectly curly, and her eyes are so beautiful. I can't tell if they're grey or green. She was only there for about 10 seconds before she went out for a run but she was standing right in front of me after she caught me staring. I was blushing so much but she's the most beautiful person ever! And tonight we're going to a party together!"  
"Awwww that's great Tobs I'm glad you're in love with your roommate."  
"Heyyyyy I'm not in love with her. I just really really really like her already!"  
Tobin heard a muffled screech on the other end of the phone as Kelley snatched the phone away from Alex.  
"OHHHHHHHH TOBY HAS A CRUSH TOBY HAS A CRUSH!!!!"  
"Fuck you O'Hara! She's great and maybe I do have a crush!"  
Alex gets back on the line and apologizes for their friend. They make a plan to pre game for the party at their dorm and get some of their other friends there. Tobin can't wait to see Christen again when she returns from her run. She's even more excited to spen the night with her at the party.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for being gone, I had a five day soccer tournament (which we won) but when I'm tired I'm a bitch so I put off writing this for a little while.

Tobin had decided to escape outside for a coffee and a muffin when she saw Christen running down the sidewalk towards her. Instantly her face lit up with a massive smile. Christen saw her, and slowed her pace to walk with her. Tobin noticed the way that Christen's running shorts were loose enough to be comfortable but tight enough to accentuate her ass. And how her fit bit said she had run 9.7 miles but she was barely sweating. The sweat that was there was trickling down from her neck across her tight stomach. Tobin snapped out of her haze of admiration when she her Christen asking her something.  
"What? Sorry can you repeat that again?" Tobin asked, a blush rising to her cheeks.  
"What if she saw me staring at her? What if she thinks I'm some kind of creep now?" Tobin was internally fretting at the idea of Christen catching her. But when Christen's head fell back and she released the most beautiful, and melodic laughter Tobin had ever heard, she knew it was ok.  
From that moment on Tobin knew she always wanted to make her laugh. She wanted to be the only reason Christen was laughing.  
They walked back together to the dorms and began to learn about each other. Christen learned that Tobin had 3 siblings, her favorite color was sunset orange, she loved to paint, and in Tobin's own words she was, 'the gayest of all gays in the universe of gay'.  
Christen shared that she had 2 sisters, 2 dogs, loved yoga, and was a soccer player. The last part surprised Tobin. She could see how Christen could have siblings. She could endure some teasing but she could serve it right back out. Of course she had dogs, she was so loving to everything so how could she not have a couple animals whom she clearly adored. Her lean figure would convey some type of calmer exercise than soccer per say. But Tobin never would've guessed Christen was a soccer player as well.  
"So if you play soccer will you be trying out for the team?" Tobin felt a bit of excitement at the idea of even more time with the raven haired beauty. But when Christen shook her head no, she felt her heart sink a little.  
"I don't need to try out I got a full ride scholarship here to be on the team!" Christen told Tobin. She didn't miss the look on Tobin's face when she said no and she was excited that it appeared that Tobin was interested in spending time with her.  
Tobin was impressed that Christen had a full ride. That meant she was really really good. "Of course she is she's perfect!" Tobin muttered to herself.  
"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Christen inquired. Tobin blushed heavily. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.  
"I... uhhhhhhh....nothing I didn't say anything." Tobin stuttered out. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks for the third time in that hour alone. Christen simply laughed at her awkwardness and poked fun at her.  
"Are you always this weird?" Christen teased her, and lightly punched her arm.  
"No I just get nervous around pretty girls sometimes." Tobin said as she smirked at Christen. When Tobin said that Christen could feel herself blushing. She smiled and looked at the ground. Tobin had said she was pretty, and she couldn't control the blush anymore. She was thankful for the excuse to turn away when they reached their dorm. Tobin glanced at her phone to see the time and saw that she had 4 texts. One from Kelley, one from Alex, and two from and unknown number. She opened the one from Alex first.  
"You should bring your roommate to this party tonight at the football frat house!"  
Tobin responded, "We're going to that together so you can meet her then."  
She opened the one from Kelley next which was simply a picture of a squirrel and Kelley asking if she could have it. Tobin quickly told her if she caught it, it may give her a disease. As for the texts from the unknown number, Tobin simply replied, "stop texting me I don't want you in my life anymore. You hurt me once I'm not letting it happen again." When she was done she realized that they're have to go to the party soon and began to get dressed. Christen had already began to do her makeup. When she looked up she saw Tobin staring again.  
When their eyes met, Christen became lost in Tobin's chocolate brown eyes, swimming through them were many emotions that Christen was unable to decipher. Tobin walked over and whispered in her ear, "you're already stunning you don't need makeup." Christen felt the goosebumps on her arms begin to develop. Tobin stood up again and walked to get something better to wear than an old hoodie and a pair of shorts. Christen saw from across the room the extensive amount of snap backs Tobin had. She laughed and Tobin whipped around to she why she was laughing.  
"What? What are you laughing at?"  
"Could you be ANY gayer? Look at the amount of hats you have!"  
Tobin got a serious look on her face and said, "I solely own hats. That's it nothing else." She couldn't hold the serious tone for long because Christen was still laughing at her.  
At this point they had about half an hour left because Christen had spent 15 minutes laughing at Tobin. Tobin simply took it in stride and told her to get ready or they would be late. Little did she know that that was the perfect thing to say to her. Christen hated being late to things, so she quickly walked over to her dresser and picked some clothing. As she stripped out of her running outfit, she could feel Tobin's eyes taking in the view in front of her.  
Once they were both ready they started walking to the house. Christen had chosen a lavender crop top, and tiny white shorts that left little to the imagination. Tobin could see a sliver of her skin, and had a view of her long, tanned, toned legs. She herself had settled on ripped black jeans, a white t shirt, and black snap back. Christen grabbed Tobin's arm and pulled her into the crazy din of the football house's raging party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update soon. I have another 5 day tournament in 3 days so I'll be MIA for a little bit. Comment suggestions if you want to. Have a nice day:)


	3. chapter three

The minute Tobin and Christen entered the frat house, a wall of sound crashed into them. They decided on getting something to drink and walked along the outskirts of the hoard of people dancing. They arrived in the kitchen and Tobin grabbed two cups of beer. She handed one to Christen and drained the other.  
Within the hour Tobin had 6 more beers and Christen was clearly drunk. Christen had left for a little bit to go find a could friends, and Kelley and Alex had located Tobin. From the minute they saw her , they began to question her about her roommate.  
"Is she hot?"  
"Is she smart?"  
"Ohhh ohh I have and important one does she like sports?"  
More questions from Kelley and Alex came at a rapid fire, reminding Tobin of a machine gun.  
"Ok ok settle down squirrel yes she is hot, she has these piercing green eyes. Well actually I don't know if their actually green from up close they are but they're also grey. But she has this beautiful wavy black hair, and the softest caramel colored skin. And her smile! It's so beautiful it makes her eyes light up and when she laughs her nose crinkles a little. And when something is super funny she tilts her head back a little an-" She's cut off when she sees Christen coming back to her.  
She goes to envelop Christen into a hug, but stops short when she notices that Christen has another girl on her arm. The pretty girl says something to Christen that makes her head tilt Mack and a laughter rip from her throat. Tobin stops looking at Alex and Kelley and begins to size up the other girl. She's tall probably about 5'8 and has long blonde hair. She has pretty blue eyes and an infectious smile like Christen does. "What's she got that I don't?"  
Tobin angrily thinks but pushes her jealousy to the side when Christen arrives in front of her. "Toby guess whaaaaaat!" Christen giggles. She's clearly had a lot more to drink than Tobin has. "Christen are you ok?" Tobin inquires, worried about the state of her friend. "I'm great Toby look who I found! I swear I love this girl so much!" Christen squeals. Tobin felt her heart sink even lower when the other girl looked over at her with clear adoration.  
"Love ya too Chris." The other girl said with a laugh. Then she bent down to kiss Christen on the cheek. Tobin was beginning to see red and just as she was about to do something she would likely regret, the other girl stuck out her hand and introduced herself.  
"Hey I'm Julie I'm Christen's best friend. You must be Tobin. She hasn't stopped talking about you all night and insists that I meet the 'most beautiful girl on campus'."  
Tobin shook her hand and a million thoughts ran through her head. Most beautiful girl on campus? She thinks I'm beautiful? They're just friends? Tobin's heart soared again at the realization and shook her hand with a new sense of happiness. She introduced Kelley and Alex who she'd almost forgotten about. The three hit it off and went to go dance together. Which left Christen with Tobin. Christen slowly turned and looked up at Tobin.  
"You should dance with me Toby." Christen whispered. She was so quiet that Tobin almost didn't hear her. Her heart fluttered at the thought of grinding against Christen's body. She quickly shook her head yes and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor by Christen.They slowly made their way through the crowd of people dancing and drinking. But halfway through the crowd Tobin got pulled away and the connection with Christen was lost.  
She frantically looked around for the raven haired beauty but in the darkness, she was unable to locate her. She pushed through the crowd when she saw Christen again. Tobin began to quickly dart through the crowd. However she wasn't quick enough and saw Christen being pulled away from the mass amount of people.  
She followed the direction she'd seen Christen disappear towards and when she emerged from the crowd she spotted Christen. She was in the kitchen trapped against a wall by some stranger. She could tell that Christen was incredibly uncomfortable and as she neared the two Christen look over and saw her. At first Tobin was angry the Christen wasn't trying to get away more but when she saw the panic and fear in her eyes, the anger slipped away.  
She finally reached the guy a second before he kissed Christen. Tobin felt something she'd never felt before. It was like a burning feeling in her chest and a rage in her heart. She sprinted the last few feet and ripped the guy off Christen. Tobin wanted to hurt him but Christen held her back so instead, she yelled at him.  
"HEY MAN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THIS TYPE OF SHIT!!!" Tobin was infuriated that someone would take advantage of Christen like that when she clearly wasn't sober.Christen was trying not to cry, but a single tear slid down her face. Tobin pushed the guy away further when he tried to make another move on Christen.  
"Hey dude what the fuck let me talk to my girlfriend for a minute." The guy said. Tobin felt her heart drop again for the second time that night. Julie saw Nicky grab Christen from across the room and excused herself from her conversation. She immediately saw Tobin watching and yelling at the boy. When Tobin's face fell she knew she had to intervene. She heard the boy introduce himself as Christen's boyfriend and she quickly swooped in to help.  
Tobin was glad Julie came to help because she wasn't able to think straight.  
"Actually Nicky, you're her ex-boyfriend remember? She dumped you and stopped me from killing you when you hurt her? Yeah you remember now. So if I see you here again I will end you ok? Great! Bye Nicky." Julie spat her words at the large person in front of her.  
"It's not over until I say it is so we're still together." Nicky sneered down at the three girls. Christen began to cry more and Tobin hugged her into her arms. She'd had enough of this 'Nicky' and his idiocy, so she stepped up to help.  
"Hey buddy, back off if they both say it's over between you, then it is. Now back the fuck off so we can enjoy our night." He glanced at Tobin. Registration gleamed in his eyes with a flash of anger. He stepped closer to Tobin with a wickedly evil grin.  
"So Christen had a little friend. I see you're very...close." Then he zeroed in on Christen. He dipped down to her and whispered, "you will be with me eventually Christen. You will. I'll make sure of it. You belong to me, and only me. Not with this...this dyke." With that Tobin causally elbowed him in the nose and pulled Christen away.  
Christen turned into Tobin's chest, and began to weep silently. Tobin walked them outside and back to their room. She laid Christen in her bed and let her get ready for bed. Tobin changed into a pair of us soccer shorts, and a Nike tank top. She gazed over and saw Christen's green eyes softly looking on at her.  
"Thank you Toby. I really appreciate what you did. When he's around everything feels like it's burning down, and I'm not with him anymore, but he thinks we're together, and my friend Josh intercepted him. He tried to give me a cup that was drugged with I don't even want to know what. When we met I thought we we're perfect. He was so nice and was always kind, but one night it..he...he changed. He got violent he...he hurt me.  
He made me feel worthless. I broke up with him after three years. But I guess he's back now and I'm scared Toby, I don't want him to hurt me again!" Tobin had gone to Christen's bed and was laying with her. She kissed the top of Christen’s head and whispered, "I've not known you long, but I care a lot about you, and I'll keep you safe Christen. I swear it. I'll do anything for you."  
Christen nuzzled into Tobin's chest and hugged her tightly.  
"Ok Toby. I really like you." Tobin felt her heart flutter at the idea but realized she likely only meant as friends. "I like you too Chris."  
Christen's head snapped up and looked at her with hope in her eyes. "Really Toby? You like me? Like like me? More than friends like me?" She could hear the excitement and hope in her voice. She nodded her head yes.  
"Yeah Chris. I do. I really really do." Christen giggled and kissed her cheek. Tobin blushed and snuggled into Christen’s body. "Hey Chris?"  
"Yeah Toby?"  
"I hate that nickname."  
"Oh sorry I'll stop."  
"Shhh let me finish. I hate it when anyone but you says it."  
"Fair enough Toby.Fair enough."  
"Wait Chris before you sleep, would you want to go on a date with me sometime maybe? I'm mean you don't have to, I just thought since we like each other and stuff we could-" she was cut off by Christen who was wide eyed with happiness and vigorously nodding.  
"I'd love to Tobin."  
"Ok night Chris."  
"Night Toby."  
Christen let sleep seep into her and pull her down. Her previous happiness sliding away as she slipped into a nightmare from her past. One that hadn't surfaced for about a year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a Harry Potter marathon and was unable to get this to you so sorry. I've also got school soon, and had a tournament with my club team. Life's a bitch


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl from the black sedan would change everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is back with fury, so update will not be as often as I'd like.

When a ray of sun poked it way through the crevice between the two curtains, it shone through and woke Tobin. She found her legs tangled up with Christen's, and Christen herself wrapped around her waist. She gazed down at Christen, noting how even when she was asleep her face displayed utter beauty and peace. Christen shifted next to her, and nestled closer into Tobin's side. No matter how cute Tobin thought this was, and no matter how much she wanted to watch this forever, they had a class in a couple hours. So she gently shook Christen awake.

"Hey Chris. Chris. Christen wake up!" When Tobin finally shook her awake she was still half asleep and was slowly opening her eyes. When she opened them fully, she saw Tobin staring at her, trying to suppress a laugh, but failing miserably. This caused Christen to break out into giggles, and Tobin felt her heart soar. Christen's giggle was as melodic as her laugh but it was higher, and sounded more like bells. 

When Tobin informed Christen of the time, the smaller girl began to frantically rush around their room trying to pick out everything she would need. Tobin however calmly strode about and assembled her stuff and was done before Christen. When Christen was finally ready, they exited the dorms, and began to make their way to the classes. They shared 4 classes, all right in a row, so it made sense to do everything together. Not that either of them were complaining, any extra time with the other was more than welcome.

Tobin slept through most of their first class, but Christen diligently took her notes. The patten repeated until their 4th class where Christen forever Tobin to stay awake and pay attention. Anytime Tobin was falling asleep, she would begin to trace small figures onto Tobin's upper thigh. This would keep Tobin awake, and alert. At the end of the class, they went to get lunch at a nearby cafe.

When they entered Tobin immediately got in line and asked Christen what she wanted. Christen tried to deny the other girl's attempts at paying, but Tobin wasn't having any of it.  
"No Chris I fell asleep, so I'll have to copy your notes, which will prevent you from studying, which will ma- AWWWWWW LOOK AT THE DOG CHRIS!!!" 

Tobin's attention was instantly snatched away from her reasoning, and onto the puppy. After they got their sandwiches and drinks, Tobin rushed outside to pet the dog. Christen was utterly amused, and took a video of Tobin playing with the fluffy little corgi. She went outside to locate a table for them to sit at when Tobin returned. Once they settled in, Tobin declared that Liverpool was the best team in existence and Christen was appalled.

"Tobs no no no that's horribly incorrect I believe you meant to say Chelsea is the best." Tobin looked at her with shock and horror.  
"Chris, you might be super smart, and really pretty and probably good at soccer but that is the worst thing anyone has ever said to me."  
"Well Tobin I have to disagree, I'm great and so is Chelsea."  
Tobin just laughed and continued to eat. When they were done, they stood up and disposed of their trash. On the way back Christen decided she was going to have the final say in the argument that had continued while they ate.  
"Tobs listen to me. Chelsea is better, you know it, I know it, everyone know it. So accept this fact, or I can find someone else to go on a date with." 

Tobin knew she was kidding, but she still wanted to make Christen laugh so she crossed her arms and poured like a small child.  
"Fine Chris Chelsea is better. But only cause you like them. Also you owe me now." Christen laughed, and whispered in Tobin's ear, "I owe you a dance from last night. Maybe you should follow through with that later." 

Tobin felt her throat go dry, and she nodded silently. She was still trying to grasp some words to say to Christen when they reached her class. Christen stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Tobin's cheek. She could feel Tobin's skin heat up and a smile broke onto her face. She hugged Tobin and said "I'll see you at soccer tonight." With that she darted away into the crowds of people. Tobin didn't see Alex standing in the doorway, observing what had just happened.

"She seems nice." Alex stated. This cause Tobin to whirl around and search for the voice. When she realized it was only Alex, she broke out into one of the biggest smiles Alex had ever seen.  
"Yeah Lex, she's the best! Did you see that though! She kissed my cheek! I'm so lucky how did I even end up with her liking me?!" Alex rolled her eyes and muttered something about them being disgustingly cute. Tobin dashed after her into the classroom. 

"Don't pretend you and Servando weren't that annoyingly cute couple." Alex was in a place where she couldn't disagree with her best friend so she conceded her defeat, and agreed with Tobin.

 

-xxx-  
Later after classes, Tobin headed over to the field where practice was held. She hadn't seen Christen for a while and was surprised to see her already at the field. Sure she was almost alway early to everything but they had two hours until practice even started. She silently watch Christen take shot after shot on goal. She watched her bail a shot into the upper left corner.She watched as Christen didn't miss a single one. Tobin walked up behind Christen and hugged her.

At first Christen was startled but when she saw it was only Tobin she grinned and melted into the hug. Tobin broke away and stole Christen's ball. Christen dashed after her in an attempt to retrieve it, but she was quickly megged by Tobin. They played 1v1 until more people started to show up but they didn't notice. Tobin had scooped Christen up in her arms bridal style, and was spinning her around.

Tobin was amazed at how light the girl was. Christen craned her neck upwards and kissed Tobin's nose. This caused both of them to giggle. What they had failed to notice was that the rest of the team had arrived. One of them yelled "GET A ROOM!" Which cause Tobin to chuckle and Christen to blush furiously. They met the rest of the team during practice. Christen quickly befriended Ali, Crystal, Kelley, and another girl named Morgan. Tobin was almost instantly drawn to everyone though. She noticed her best friend Kelley flitting around the teams starting keeper, a girl she later learned was named Hope Solo. She had seen what it looked like when Kelley had a crush, and this was possibly the worst case of it she'd ever seen. Both she and Alex chuckled as they saw the admiration and interest gleam in Kelley's eyes while she studied the stone faced keeper. When they began a scrimmage Tobin and Christen were on a team with Hope, Kelley, Ali, Becky, and Carli. Everyone else broke into their own small teams. 

To say that the chemistry Tobin and Christen had on the field was amazing, would be an understatement. They worked together seamlessly, as if they'd been playing together since birth. After practice everyone went to shower except Christen who remained on the field a little longer. When Tobin entered the locker room, everyone began to pry and tease about her relationship with Christen. 

One girl with short blonde hair named Meghan asked if she and Christen were together, which Tobin was unable to answer. She only divulged that plans were being made, and that they had only met about a week ago. When people learned that, they began to call Tobin the 'team player'. Tobin rolled her eyes and left to take a shower. By the time she got back to her dorm it was dark. She realized Christen wasn't there, and was likely still at the field.

When she arrived back at the field she saw her favorite caramel colored girl juggling the ball, and shooting penalty kicks. She made her way over to her, and slowly bent down to take the ball from her. "Chris, I know you love soccer, and I know you want to be doing this but it's like 10:00 so please can you come back?" Christen looked up at her with tired eyes, and she began to laugh. Form the moment she did, Tobin knew she was completely and utterly in love with her. When it started to rain, Christen jumped on Tobin's back, and pulled her to the ground. As they laid on the wet turf, Christen gazed into Tobin's honey brown eyes. She saw Tobin's eyes flick down to her lips for a moment before they met her eyes again.

Christen slowly leaned in and closed her eyes. She felt Tobin's lips brush against hers, and she welcomed the sensation. She kissed Tobin back, and felt her lips melting perfectly with Tobin's soft pillow like lips. Christen held the sides of Tobin's face, and Tobin ran her fingers through Christen's soaking wet hair. They continued to deepen the kiss as Tobin felt Christen's tongue swipe across her bottom lip. She allowed the raven haired girl entrance, and she took full advantage. Christen slipped her tongue into Tobin's mouth as a battle for dominance began. Their heads rolled together in perfect synchronization, and all worries, cares or previous ideas slipped away. Christen broke the kiss to come up for air.

Tobin rested her forehead against Christen's forehead and beamed at the girl in her arms. She tried to stop her heart from beating a mile a minute, but that idea was thrown to the wind as Christen leaned in for another kiss. They were both soaked due to the rain, and chilled to the bone. The rain began to cease and they finally broke apart, both grinning like idiots. Tobin helped Christen into her back and carried her back to the dorms. Everything was perfect in their little bubble. But what they had both failed to notice was the black sedan with tinted windows that had been trailing them since the field, and had been watching for hours. Yes everything in their little world was perfect until she stepped out of the car. The girl from the black sedan would change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about the story and what will happen next.


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long this chapter got deleted about 3 times
> 
> Mental health/ self harm triggers I'm

When the girl exited the sedan, Tobin heard a shrill giggle that she hadn't heard in a year. It sent shivers down her spine, and made her hands tingle with nervous energy. She remembered that laugh too well. That laugh belonged to the girl who broke her heart. At first Tobin had froze, but now she needed to leave.

She reached for Christen's wrist and felt the girl flinch at the touch. She made a mental note to ask her about it later. She tugged Christen away, but she could see the confusion in the smaller girl's eyes. She kept tugging and eventually Christen walked with her. 

When they reached their dorm Christen's questions tumbled out.

"Toby...who was that? Do you know her? Are you ok? You seem pretty shaken up." Christen was evidently very worried, but Tobin couldn't form any words yet. Sensing Tobin's hesitance she pulled Tobin onto her bed, and cuddled into her side. Tobin breathed in the calming scent that was purely Christen. A little pine, a little flowery, and a little citrusy. The smell calmed her nerves instantly. 

Tobin found it amazing how this beautiful girl could calm her so quickly. She barley knew her and yet she was a safe haven. When Tobin began to talk, Christen was all ears. Tobin began stuttering about how this girl was her ex, and how she was crazy. But the words that really resonated with Christen were this 

"The last 2 times, relationships have been ruined beyond repair because of her and I don't want that to happen again." 

Those words scared Christen and excited her at the same time. The fact that Tobin didn't want to loose her made her heart dance, but at the same time it made her fear, because the idea of loosing Tobin terrified her. She barely heard what Tobin said next, because she was beginning to drift into sleep. 

 

"Chris why did you flinch when I grabbed your wrist?" Tobin quietly questioned. She saw the tanned girl in her arms go pale. She instantly felt bad for her and began apologizing. 

"Tobin it's fine I should probably tell you at least a little bit about how broken and damaged I am." When she was about to go into her next sentence, she felt Tobin's soft lips pulling her in again. She leaned into the kiss, pulling Tobin into her with her hands. When Tobin pulled away she clutched Christen's face in her hands, and placed small kisses everywhere. 

"You aren't broken Chris. You aren't damaged. You're literally perfect. I just want to know you're ok." 

These words melted Christen's heart, and she felt horrible because if Tobin knew the reason she kept her wrists hidden most of the time, and didn't like people touching them... Christen couldn't even finish the thought. Who would ever want to be with the girl with the scars? Christen felt lucky that Tobin even gave her one chance. She didn't want to ruin anything so she quickly turned over and hugged Tobin tightly.

"It's nothing Toby I'm fine."

Tobin didn't believe her at all, but she didn't push sensing Christen's discomfort about the topic. So she just hugged Christen back, and let the raven haired girl fall asleep in her arms. When Tobin saw her breath even out she place a kiss on top of Christen’s head and untangled herself from her. As she was walking to the other side of the room she her a quiet rapping on the door. She froze and slowly turned towards the door. She tread lightly, and silently opened the door. When she saw the girl standing there, her heart fell. 

 

The girl smirked and pulled Tobin down eye to eye with her. She whispered something into Tobin's ear that made her go cold. Then with her disgusting signature smirk, she sauntered away, hips swaying with every step. Tobin slipped back into the room and began to cry.

 

 

-xxx-

 

When Christen woke up the next morning, she saw Tobin slumped against a wall. It looked like she had spent the entire night there, which worried Christen. She calmly stalked over to her and laid a hand on Tobin's arm. This caused the girl to wake up with a start. She saw Tobin's eyes rimmed with tears and redness. Yeah she's either been crying or didn't sleep. Christen quickly yet quietly informed the brunette of the fact that she had class in forty five minutes. Thai causes Tobin to scramble about, and grab everything she needed for her four classes.

Christen had none that day so once Tobin had left, she turned to her dresser and greeted an old friend.

 

-xxx-

After Tobin's fourth class she was worried about Christen. The striker hasn't texted her all day, and something seemed off in the morning when she had left. Tobin fished her phone out and called Kelley. She picked up on the second ring.

"Ayyyyyye Toby how ya doing?"

"Well Kelly not so good actually you know who showed up last night, and kissed me in front of Christen. And don't call me Toby."

"First if all, whyyyyy CHRISTEN gets to call you Toby! And second turn around."

Tobin turned and saw the freckled girl grinning at her. 

"Hey squirrel I have a super important question."

"Ok shoot tons."

"If someone had a dark past that they wanted to keep under wraps, who would they tell?"

Kelley looked stunned and amused.

"That's a very interesting question. Does this have anything to do with Christen?" 

"Yes actually it does she seemed off today. She barely smiled at me."

"Oh shit well maybe you should talk to what's her face! Her best friend! Isn't it like Jillian or something?"

"It's Julie kells. She's on the team so you should learn that. And besides I barley know her I really don't know how comfortable Julie would be if I asked her that."

"Asked me what?" A surprised voice rang out from behind them. Both girls turned to see Julie standing there with books, and a pair of glasses in hand. 

"TOBY HAS A QUESTION ABOUT PRETTY PRESSYYYYY!" Kelley delightedly screeched as she ran off. Julie looked at Tobin questioningly and allowed her the space to ask.

"W-What's Christen's st-tory?" Tobin stuttered out. Julie's face went white for an instant then returned to its normal color. This cause Tobin to become even more panicked. Julie silently led them outside, and sat on the nearest bench. She pulled Tobin down with her. She gripped her books turning her knuckles white. 

"I'm not telling you very much because this is for Christen to tell you when she's ready, but she does have some mental health problems, and she has a very fucked up high school story. She'll tell you when she's ready." This made Tobin worry even more if that was possible. "What made you worried about her this morning in particular? Trouble in paradise?" 

Tobin dove straight into the crazy story of her ex coming to torment her again. Julie calmly listened until Tobin said that it had been like Christen was in a trace. Like she was distancing herself from Tobin. 

"Did she look you in the eyes?" 

"What why? Is that important?" Tobin was confused by Julie. 

"TOBIN ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!!!" 

"No she wouldn't look at me she just kept glancing at her dresser I don't know why though."

"You might not but I certainly do. Tobin you need to go now. Go make sure she's ok!" 

Tobin say there dumbfounded. What could this mean. Why wouldn't Christen be ok?

"TOBIN GO NOW! NOW!" Julie screeched. 

Tobin took off running instantly. She managed to clear the one and a half miles in just ten minutes. She fiddled with her key dropping it a couple times more than she'd like to admit. She she was finally able to jostle the door open, the sight infront of her shocked her to her very center. Christen was sitting there in her bed calmly pushing a razor blade into her arms. She painted with the blood one her arms. Her body was the canvas and her blood was the paint. 

Tobin rushed to her and snatched the blade away, careful not to make another cut. She rush about gathering bandages, and neosporin from her soccer bag. She sprinted back to Christen who had the same disturbing dream like smile played across her full lips. Tobin was truly scared by it. After she bandaged Christen up, she grabbed Christen's face. She slowly pulled her in connecting their lips. She breathed out heavily once the kiss broke off. 

She pulled the fragile girl into her arms as she had done not twelve hours prior. She began to quietly cry as Christen snuggled into her. 

"Why baby? Why did you do this?" 

"I deserve it Toby. I made you worry, so I had to suffer. I deserve the pain." Christen sounded hopeless and convinced which alarmed Tobin greatly. She grabbed Christen's cheeks and forced her green eyes to meet Tobin's brown ones. 

"No Christen. You don't deserve this. You don't need to feel pain. I don't want you to do this anymore. If you need to talk in here for you. I always will be no matter what." She hummed and slowly traced patterns onto Christen's arms as the girl drifted off. Tobin decided to make a promsie then and there. 

"Chris I promise I won't ever leave. I've know you for about a week now. Yet somehow I think I might be falling for you. Christen felt her breath hitch. That clearly wasn't meant for her to hear, so she pretended to sleep. Eventually she did sleep, but it was resess and fill with nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I had 3 soccer games. But hey. I still got you a chapter

When Tobin woke up, she noticed a lack of a small girl who had been in her arms the night before. She moaned and forced herself out of bed, and looked at her phone. 'Thank god it's Sunday!' She thought to herself. 'Fuckin classes being...classy and whatever.' She opened her texts and saw 1 from Christen and 2 from her ex. Not having the patience, she deleted the conversation with Shirley. Her thumb moved over the screen to open the text from Christen.

It was sent informing her that she was going on a run and would be back by 10:30. When Tobin opened the message it was 10:45. Reading it again she began to worry, knowing Christen was almost never late. When Christen slipped into the room twenty minutes later Tobin didn't notice her until she knocked over a small pile of books lying in the middle of the floor.

"Damn it Tobin do you have to be so messy?!?" Christen snapped

"Jeez what's wrong with you today?" Tobin winced. She still had her back turned but Tobin could hear the fear and pain in her voice. 

"Nothing Toby it's fine don't worry about me." Christen muttered

"Yeah but I want to worry about you Chris. Please look at me, I want to see those beautiful green eyes." 

When Christen turned around very little could've prepared Tobin for what she'd see. Christen has a bruise developing on her cheek, and about 10 scratches everywhere else. Tobin gasped and Christen instantly shut her down.

"Shhh it's ok Toby I just fell."

"Christen don't lie to me. I know you didn't fall now tell me what happened!" Tobin had grabbed Christen's face, and was now tilting it from side to side like a curious child examining her for more injury. Christen felt a single tear run down her cheek. She murmured under her breath causing Tobin to have her repeat it.

Christen drew in a shaky breath and began her story. 

"I was just going on a run and I ran by the football stadium. Nicky and a few of his friends were there and we got in a disagreement, and he pushed me. I fell over and he kicked me. His friends tried to stop him, and they finally pulled him away. I came back after that. Christen was shocked when Tobin shoved her off of her. 

"Toby where are you going?"

"Out. I'll be back soon." Tobin said. 

"Please don't leave me." Christen begged. The look in her eyes was almost enough to get Tobin to stay but she had to do this. She wasn't having any of this. This 'Nicky' guy can't just hurt Christen Ike this. She'd don't nothing. Tobin ran to the stadium and when she did she heard raucous laughter. She knew instantly who it belonged to. She calmly walked through the doors and when the boys saw her they began catcalling her.

"Hey look it's the dyke!" Nicky yelled. Tobin growled and stalked over to him. She drew back and punched him square in the jaw. He immediately crumpled to the ground clutching his face. Tobin held him down and whispered in his ear.

"Listen up dickwad. You're going to leave Christen alone. She doesn't want you, and we're very happy without you. So stay away from my girlfriend before I hurt you more." She kicked him and walked away. Apparently the message wasn't clear enough for the cowering boys small mind. He scrambled to his feet and tried to punch Tobin from behind. Tobin calmly moved to the side and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. 

"Christen is mine you fucking dyke. She won't be with anyone but me. I will get her back from you. Just wait." He screamed at Tobin as she sauntered away.

When Tobin got back to the room it was almost 12:00. Christen ran over to her, and hugged her. 

"Toby I heard what you did!" Christen murmured into Tobin's chest. 

"How did you eve- Wait was it Kelley?" Tobin had called one person to back her up if she needed it and that was Kelley.

"Well I got nervous cause I was worried an-and I called Kelley to see if she kn-knew what you were gonna do! I wanted to make sure you were ok!" Christen stuttered out, her cheeks tinted pink. 

"It's fine Chris. I'm glad you were worried. Makes me sure that you care for me." Tobin hugged Christen tighter. Christen emitted a small gasp when Tobin quite literally swept her off her feet. She then erupted into childish giggles.

"What does my princess want to do today?" Tobin inquired. For a second she could've sworn her heard Christen's melodic voice say the word 'you' into her shirt, but she shrugged it of and attributed it to wistful thinking. Christen snuggled into Tobin and said "can we just stay in and watch Disney movies?"

Tobin's head canted back as she laughed. Christen blushed furiously. "What! I like Disney movies don't make fun of me!!!" 

"Babe I'm not making fun of you. It's adorable." Christen froze when she said that. "Oh shit I'm sorry should I have not said that? It kinda just slipped out! I'm sorry Chris!" Tobin flailed for words as Christen laughed.

"It's ok Toby. I like it. I like you." Christen pulled Tobin down onto her bed. "Toby can I ask you something?" Tobin had never seen Christen look so serious. 

"Sure what's up?" 

"WillYouBeMyGirlfriend?" Christen sputtered out. 

Tobin smirked she thought flustered Christen was adorable. She loved the way she could reduce the normally introverted, sweet girl into a a puddle. 

"Hmmmmm let me think. Well I like you a lot. And you're super cute. But there's also this other girl..." Tobin trailed off. She started laughing hysterically when she saw Christen's face. The smaller girl looked so crestfallen. "Chris I'm kidding! I'd be honored. To be your girlfriend!" Tobin laughed at Christen.

"TOBY DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!" Christen squealed.

"I won't baby I promise. There's nobody else, and I don't ever want there to be." Tobin murmured before pulling Christen in and locking their lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first but quickly became heated when Tobin hooked her legs under Christen and flipped them over. She lightly ran her tongue across Christen's bottom lip asking her approval for entrance.

Christen allowed Tobin to slip her tongue into her mouth, and moaned into the kissed when she felt Tobin roll her hips slightly into hers. Tobin lightly pulled Christen's hair causing her to moan again. She slowly ran her tongue up Christen's long tanned neck. She nipped along Christen's jaw line, until she reached the shell of Christen's ear. Christen was so caught up in her own arousal that she didn't hear the door open behind them. 

Tobin who had heard the door click open snapped her head up, and turned to see who was there. Christen had clearly not sensed another presence and rocked her hips into Tobin moaning, "please Toby don't stop!" She felt her cheeks catch fire as she heard a laugh sound out that was clearly not Tobin's. She knew that laugh she bolted up to see her best friend clutching her sides and laughing. 

"God damn Pressy I knew you liked Tobin but can you keep it in your pants while others are around?!" Julie had stopped laughing and was wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. Tobin was still straddling Christen, and causally rocked her hips into Christen. It was so subtle that Julie missed it, but I caused Christen to moan again. 

"Julie why are you here?" Christen loves her best friend but the other woman had always had horrible timing. 

"Um because you called me dumbass." Julie smirked seeing how turned on Christen was. She was amused at her best friend's discomfort. 

"Oh right well I don't need you anymore so you can go bye love you!" Christen yelled to Julie.

"Why so eager Pressy? Ohh let me guess you want me to go so you can fuck Tobin right?" Julie had the biggest shit eating grin Christen had ever seen. 

"Ok Julie thanks time to go!" Christen sputtered out. Tobin smirked down at the small woman beneath her. Christen was blushing so hard she thought she might actually be on fire. When Julie finally left, Tobin rolled off Christen. "So what about those Disney movies?" 

"Un yeah sure lets do that." Christen said. Tobin was already pulling up Finding Nemo. 

"Tobyyyy I love this movie! How did you know?!" Christen squealed. Tobin just laughed and shook her head. "What?" Christen was confused as to what Tobin was doing now. 

"You just seen like the type to like this movie." Tobin smiled. Christen was smiling like an idiot back at her. Tobin started the movie, and Christen snuggled into Tobin. She loved how Christen's body curled and fit into hers. About half way through the movie, Christen's eyes were glazed over with tears. "Heyyy Chris you ok?" Tobin whispered. 

"It's just so sad! He lost his family and...and it's sad Toby!" Christen whimpered. "He lost his family and I feel so bad! He's just a kid and he's all looooost!" Christen broke down into a round of sobs.

"Awww baby it's ok. He ends up ok!" Tobin soothed. She pulled in for a hug and feels Christen curl into her. Christen grins widely and casually slides her hand up Tobin's shirt. Tobin gasped as she felt Tobin's small hand graze her abs. Her breath hitched further as Christen's fingers toyed with the hem of her bra. 'Two can play at this game Press.' Tobin thought to herself. She moved her hand onto Christen's ass. The smaller woman let a small moan escape her lips. 

"Don't start something you can't finish Press." Tobin whispered as she bit Christen's earlobe. That was Christen's sweet spot, and she loved and hated the way that it reduced her into a begging pleading mess. 

"Mmm Toby please! More!" Christen moaned again. 

"Little worked up there aren't ya Pressy?" Tobin smirked. She clearly had control, but she loved it. She didn't want their first time to be like this, so she kissed her girlfriend, and resumed watching the movie. Christen mumbled something about wanting Tobin to just fuck her. Tobin blushed furiously, which cause Christen to snigger. She loved that while Tobin could turn her into a small mess, she could bring Tobin to her knees begging for her with nothing but a couple suggestive phrases, and a wink. 

She could feel in her heart that she loved Tobin. She played with Tobin's hair as they finished the movie. Tobin felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. It was Alex notifying them of a team bonding night at the soccer house. Tobin groaned and showed Christen the text. Christen 's reaction was similar.

"I wish I could just stay here with you but noooo! The world hates me Toby!" Christen grunted as she rolled out of bed. "Cmon lets get this over with." Tobin rolled her eyes knowing that Christen was actually excited. She allowed Christen to pull her out the door and they tangled their fingers together. It felt so right to both of them. They both had felt that a part of them had been missing but the other woman filled the void perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may become infrequent sorry if they do comment thoughts below!


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I had 3 soccer games. But hey. I still got you a chapter

When Tobin woke up, she noticed a lack of a small girl who had been in her arms the night before. She moaned and forced herself out of bed, and looked at her phone. 'Thank god it's Sunday!' She thought to herself. 'Fuckin classes being...classy and whatever.' She opened her texts and saw 1 from Christen and 2 from her ex. Not having the patience, she deleted the conversation with Shirley. Her thumb moved over the screen to open the text from Christen.

It was sent informing her that she was going on a run and would be back by 10:30. When Tobin opened the message it was 10:45. Reading it again she began to worry, knowing Christen was almost never late. When Christen slipped into the room twenty minutes later Tobin didn't notice her until she knocked over a small pile of books lying in the middle of the floor.

"Damn it Tobin do you have to be so messy?!?" Christen snapped

"Jeez what's wrong with you today?" Tobin winced. She still had her back turned but Tobin could hear the fear and pain in her voice. 

"Nothing Toby it's fine don't worry about me." Christen muttered

"Yeah but I want to worry about you Chris. Please look at me, I want to see those beautiful green eyes." 

When Christen turned around very little could've prepared Tobin for what she'd see. Christen has a bruise developing on her cheek, and about 10 scratches everywhere else. Tobin gasped and Christen instantly shut her down.

"Shhh it's ok Toby I just fell."

"Christen don't lie to me. I know you didn't fall now tell me what happened!" Tobin had grabbed Christen's face, and was now tilting it from side to side like a curious child examining her for more injury. Christen felt a single tear run down her cheek. She murmured under her breath causing Tobin to have her repeat it.

Christen drew in a shaky breath and began her story. 

"I was just going on a run and I ran by the football stadium. Nicky and a few of his friends were there and we got in a disagreement, and he pushed me. I fell over and he kicked me. His friends tried to stop him, and they finally pulled him away. I came back after that. Christen was shocked when Tobin shoved her off of her. 

"Toby where are you going?"

"Out. I'll be back soon." Tobin said. 

"Please don't leave me." Christen begged. The look in her eyes was almost enough to get Tobin to stay but she had to do this. She wasn't having any of this. This 'Nicky' guy can't just hurt Christen Ike this. She'd don't nothing. Tobin ran to the stadium and when she did she heard raucous laughter. She knew instantly who it belonged to. She calmly walked through the doors and when the boys saw her they began catcalling her.

"Hey look it's the dyke!" Nicky yelled. Tobin growled and stalked over to him. She drew back and punched him square in the jaw. He immediately crumpled to the ground clutching his face. Tobin held him down and whispered in his ear.

"Listen up dickwad. You're going to leave Christen alone. She doesn't want you, and we're very happy without you. So stay away from my girlfriend before I hurt you more." She kicked him and walked away. Apparently the message wasn't clear enough for the cowering boys small mind. He scrambled to his feet and tried to punch Tobin from behind. Tobin calmly moved to the side and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. 

"Christen is mine you fucking dyke. She won't be with anyone but me. I will get her back from you. Just wait." He screamed at Tobin as she sauntered away.

When Tobin got back to the room it was almost 12:00. Christen ran over to her, and hugged her. 

"Toby I heard what you did!" Christen murmured into Tobin's chest. 

"How did you eve- Wait was it Kelley?" Tobin had called one person to back her up if she needed it and that was Kelley.

"Well I got nervous cause I was worried an-and I called Kelley to see if she kn-knew what you were gonna do! I wanted to make sure you were ok!" Christen stuttered out, her cheeks tinted pink. 

"It's fine Chris. I'm glad you were worried. Makes me sure that you care for me." Tobin hugged Christen tighter. Christen emitted a small gasp when Tobin quite literally swept her off her feet. She then erupted into childish giggles.

"What does my princess want to do today?" Tobin inquired. For a second she could've sworn her heard Christen's melodic voice say the word 'you' into her shirt, but she shrugged it of and attributed it to wistful thinking. Christen snuggled into Tobin and said "can we just stay in and watch Disney movies?"

Tobin's head canted back as she laughed. Christen blushed furiously. "What! I like Disney movies don't make fun of me!!!" 

"Babe I'm not making fun of you. It's adorable." Christen froze when she said that. "Oh shit I'm sorry should I have not said that? It kinda just slipped out! I'm sorry Chris!" Tobin flailed for words as Christen laughed.

"It's ok Toby. I like it. I like you." Christen pulled Tobin down onto her bed. "Toby can I ask you something?" Tobin had never seen Christen look so serious. 

"Sure what's up?" 

"WillYouBeMyGirlfriend?" Christen sputtered out. 

Tobin smirked she thought flustered Christen was adorable. She loved the way she could reduce the normally introverted, sweet girl into a a puddle. 

"Hmmmmm let me think. Well I like you a lot. And you're super cute. But there's also this other girl..." Tobin trailed off. She started laughing hysterically when she saw Christen's face. The smaller girl looked so crestfallen. "Chris I'm kidding! I'd be honored. To be your girlfriend!" Tobin laughed at Christen.

"TOBY DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!" Christen squealed.

"I won't baby I promise. There's nobody else, and I don't ever want there to be." Tobin murmured before pulling Christen in and locking their lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first but quickly became heated when Tobin hooked her legs under Christen and flipped them over. She lightly ran her tongue across Christen's bottom lip asking her approval for entrance.

Christen allowed Tobin to slip her tongue into her mouth, and moaned into the kissed when she felt Tobin roll her hips slightly into hers. Tobin lightly pulled Christen's hair causing her to moan again. She slowly ran her tongue up Christen's long tanned neck. She nipped along Christen's jaw line, until she reached the shell of Christen's ear. Christen was so caught up in her own arousal that she didn't hear the door open behind them. 

Tobin who had heard the door click open snapped her head up, and turned to see who was there. Christen had clearly not sensed another presence and rocked her hips into Tobin moaning, "please Toby don't stop!" She felt her cheeks catch fire as she heard a laugh sound out that was clearly not Tobin's. She knew that laugh she bolted up to see her best friend clutching her sides and laughing. 

"God damn Pressy I knew you liked Tobin but can you keep it in your pants while others are around?!" Julie had stopped laughing and was wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. Tobin was still straddling Christen, and causally rocked her hips into Christen. It was so subtle that Julie missed it, but I caused Christen to moan again. 

"Julie why are you here?" Christen loves her best friend but the other woman had always had horrible timing. 

"Um because you called me dumbass." Julie smirked seeing how turned on Christen was. She was amused at her best friend's discomfort. 

"Oh right well I don't need you anymore so you can go bye love you!" Christen yelled to Julie.

"Why so eager Pressy? Ohh let me guess you want me to go so you can fuck Tobin right?" Julie had the biggest shit eating grin Christen had ever seen. 

"Ok Julie thanks time to go!" Christen sputtered out. Tobin smirked down at the small woman beneath her. Christen was blushing so hard she thought she might actually be on fire. When Julie finally left, Tobin rolled off Christen. "So what about those Disney movies?" 

"Um yeah sure lets do that." Christen said. Tobin was already pulling up Finding Nemo. 

"Tobyyyy I love this movie! How did you know?!" Christen squealed. Tobin just laughed and shook her head. "What?" Christen was confused as to what Tobin was doing now. 

"You just seen like the type to like this movie." Tobin smiled. Christen was smiling like an idiot back at her. Tobin started the movie, and Christen snuggled into Tobin. She loved how Christen's body curled and fit into hers. About half way through the movie, Christen's eyes were glazed over with tears. "Heyyy Chris you ok?" Tobin whispered. 

"It's just so sad! He lost his family and...and it's sad Toby!" Christen whimpered. "He lost his family and I feel so bad! He's just a kid and he's all looooost!" Christen broke down into a round of sobs.

"Awww baby it's ok. He ends up ok!" Tobin soothed. She pulled in for a hug and feels Christen curl into her. Christen grins widely and casually slides her hand up Tobin's shirt. Tobin gasped as she felt Tobin's small hand graze her abs. Her breath hitched further as Christen's fingers toyed with the hem of her bra. 'Two can play at this game Press.' Tobin thought to herself. She moved her hand onto Christen's ass. The smaller woman let a small moan escape her lips. 

"Don't start something you can't finish Press." Tobin whispered as she bit Christen's earlobe. That was Christen's sweet spot, and she loved and hated the way that it reduced her into a begging pleading mess. 

"Mmm Toby please! More!" Christen moaned again. 

"Little worked up there aren't ya Pressy?" Tobin smirked. She clearly had control, but she loved it. She didn't want their first time to be like this, so she kissed her girlfriend, and resumed watching the movie. Christen mumbled something about wanting Tobin to just fuck her. Tobin blushed furiously, which cause Christen to snigger. She loved that while Tobin could turn her into a small mess, she could bring Tobin to her knees begging for her with nothing but a couple suggestive phrases, and a wink. 

She could feel in her heart that she loved Tobin. She played with Tobin's hair as they finished the movie. Tobin felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. It was Alex notifying them of a team bonding night at the soccer house. Tobin groaned and showed Christen the text. Christen 's reaction was similar.

"I wish I could just stay here with you but noooo! The world hates me Toby!" Christen grunted as she rolled out of bed. "Cmon lets get this over with." Tobin rolled her eyes knowing that Christen was actually excited. She allowed Christen to pull her out the door and they tangled their fingers together. It felt so right to both of them. They both had felt that a part of them had been missing but the other woman filled the void perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may become infrequent sorry if they do comment thoughts below!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back sort of but i have less time now and no idea when I'll be posting sorry! But enjoy this chapter!

The two women had been debating whether or not it was ok for Christen to wear a onesie to a team bonding night for a solid fifteen minutes. Tobin thought it wasn’t but Christen eventually won her over with puppy eyes, pouting, and an innocent voice. Tobin groaned with exasperation because she’d quickly learned hat she was unable to deny the other girl anything when she was like this. Of course this caused Christen to exploit this constantly during any time when she wanted something form her girlfriend. Tobin silently watched Christen slip into an utterly adorable animal onesie. When the brunette turned around Tobin was there to envelope her into a kiss. Christen hummed happily into the kiss causing Tobin to smile when they broke apart.

“What was that for?” Christen murmured into Tobin’s shirt, smile frozen on her face.

“You look really cute in this…whatever animal this is.” Tobin chuckled. Christen rolled her eyes at her girlfriends incompetence. 

“It’s called a lemur babe, who educated you?” Christen teased. Tobin childishly stuck out her tongue and pinched Christen. The smaller girl yelped and Tobin danced away giggling. Neither had noticed Alex and Kelley framing the doorway watching the interaction between the two. They had been able to suppress their giggles until Tobin managed to catch christen and tackle her onto the floor. Tobin had Christen pinned down and was smirking at her when her two friends lost it.

“Dude you totally owe me! Pay up!” Kelley howled with laughter. Alex was too amused to be mad about losing and fished out ten dollars for Kelley.

“Wait why does she owe you money?” Christen wondered aloud. This caused Tobin to laugh too. The answer was obvious to her but clearly christen was confused. 

“Well first Kelley here bet me five dollars we’d find you in some kind of compromising position. Then I bet her that Christen was a top. She thought you’d be a bottom since you’re so innocent looking.” Alex explained. Christen blushed heavily. 

“Well Kelley was right about both things apparently. Now let’s go or else we’ll be late, and this one here, hates being late to literally anything.” Tobin sniggered as she swept Christen up into her arms. The smaller woman giggled as Tobin peppered her face in small kisses.

“Jesus you two are annoyingly cute.” Alex drawled as she watched them. Tobin put Christen down, only to have her jump on her back. She wrapped her long toned arms around Christen’s muscular legs and held her onto her back. 

“You know what if this is the only way to get you two weirdos out of this dorm room, then so be it.” Kelley said. The freckle faced girl was nearly dancing with excitement.

“Kells what’s got you so damn excited?” Tobin asked. The probing question caused Kelley to blush. Christen Alex became more and more impatient the longer they took.

“She just wants to go see Hope! Can we please go now?!” Alex burst out. Kelley’s small body flushed crimson and began to hurry out the door.

“Oh yeah lets go now! Wouldn’t want to be late right…?” Kelley scrambled. In her hurry out the door of the rooms she crashed into a wall of muscle. The dark figure turned revealing high cheekbones, and baby blue eyes. Hope laughed deeply while watching the freshman fall on her ass. She bent over and extended a large hand to help Kelley up. She took the sophomore’s hand and leapt to her feet. But instead of taking her hand back she pulled Kelley in the direction of the soccer house. Kelley looked back with an awed look splashed across her face. The three other women laughed and followed them. 

When they reached the steps of the house Alex immediately went inside but Christen whispered in Tobin’s ear, “This is going to be hard. I don’t know how I’ll keep my hands off you tonight.” Tobin suddenly stopped walking and turned her head slightly to meet Christen’s lust filled green eyes. She heard her heart in her ears as she felt Christen’s tongue running small patterns onto her neck and jaw line.

“You know, Kelley was right about the things she said. You defiantly look innocent but this,” Tobin said gesturing at Christen, “Is quite the opposite.” Christen giggled and lightly kicked Tobin.

“Forward bound!” Christen stabbed the air like a salute and Tobin rolled her eyes at the childishness of her girlfriend.

“What am I your horse?” Tobin laughed. Her face hurt from smiling so much.   
Christens full lips parted into a devilish smile before whispering, “If you’re my horse do I get to ride you?” Tobin nearly chocked on her saliva. Christen snickered at the effect she had on the other girl.

“I think that’s the sexiest idea anyone has ever put into my head. Now I’ll be thinking about that all night. I don’t know how I’LL keep MY hands off YOU!” Tobin rasped. They entered the house to find many drinking games set up randomly about the room. They had got there just in time for a game of drunken strip poker. As it turned out Christen was completely horrid at poker and lost 7 round in a row. The first four times she chose to drink instead of removing clothing.   
But on the fifth time she was drunk enough to peel her outfit off, revealing a tiny tank top, and almost nonexistent shorts. On the sixth turn the shit came off, causing a wave of catcalls to explode from around the room. On the seventh round a giggly drunk Christen began to remove her short, and as much as Tobin would like to see whatever laid beneath she wanted to spare her girlfriend some embarrassment.

“But Tobyyy it’s the rules! I gotta take it off!” Christen hiccuped. 

“Yes those are the rules, good job. You’re also drunk and would probably regret that tomor-“Tobin was cut off by Christen pulling off the shorts to reveal lacy black underwear. This spawned more catcalls, and awed stares as Christen ran away from Tobin. 

Everyone was laughing so hard they were crying and Tobin finally caught christen after ten minutes of chasing her about. She forced christen to put her onesie back, and they returned to the room. 

“OK BITCHES LISTEN UP!” a JUNIOR NAMED Megan Rapinoe yelled while standing on a table. “YOU’RE ALL ON THE TEAM OBVIOUSLY, BUT NOW WE DO AN INITIATION!” All the freshman looked around to see if anyone knew what was about to happen. 

“Pinoe stop yelling! We can all hear you, you dipshit!” Sydney yelled from the back of the room. Megan flipped her off, but stopped yelling.

“OK so basically what will happen is everyone, and I mean everyone, will write down a dare on a slip of paper. After that we’ll put them in a bowl and draw a dare. You must complete the dare, or you’re doing 25 full field suicides tomorrow at practice!” everyone cringed at the thought, and wrote down a dare. Once they had all entered their dare, the drawing began. Halfway through Tobin selected a dare, which forced her into running down the street buck naked while screaming. Everyone thought she wouldn’t do it. But they watched as she walked calmly outside, and threw her clothes onto a nearby bush. She gave a devilish smirk to the group, and began sprinting down the road. When she returned she bowed to the applause she received, and they migrated back indoors. 

Morgan Brian was dared to give Ashlyn a lap dance, which left her girlfriend Ali seething with rage.  
Alex had to kiss Kelley, and Hope stormed out of the room. Kelley immediately broke away after the kiss ended to go to find the surly and sulking keeper. Julie had to climb the tree at the football house a few doors down, and Crystal put a speaker under the boys’ soccer house and played horrible and loud music until a few came out to investigate, and she darted away to the rest of the them, all of them screaming with laughter.   
When it came time for the final dare, Christen was the only one who hadn’t gone, and plucked the last slip of paper form the glass bowl. When she read her dare her eyes widened. Tobin was snuggling her, and read it over her shoulder. “Choose one teammate to make out with in front of the group.” Tobin read aloud. Usually Christen would’ve paled at the thought of doing this. She didn’t really mind PDA but this was kind of out of her comfort zone. However she was also super drunk and her mind was vaguely clouded. 

“Ah fuck it.” She said and turned over to Tobin and pressed her lips against hers. She reached her arms around Tobin’s neck and deepened the kiss. Tobin tangled her hands into Christen’s long raven colored tresses. When she pulled lightly Christen whimpered a pleasured sound and allowed Tobin to flip her so she was beneath her. The world around them fell away as their kiss became heated. Neither girl cared who was around anymore. Tobin bit Christen’s bottom lip causing her to hiss as Tobin soothed the nip with her tongue.   
Christen opened her mouth in ecstasy, and greeted the wet feeling of Tobin’s mouth opening with hers. The two kissed feverishly for another three and a half minutes before they were woken from the hazy trance by their teammates clapping around them. Some looked shocked, some looked vaguely scandalized, and most looked either impressed or astounded. 

"Not gonna lie that was probably the hottest thing I've seen in a while." an astounded Ashlyn admitted, causing her girlfriend to angrily swat her on the arm. "Ah shit! What! I'm not wrong and you know it!"

Tobin sheepishly crawled off her girlfriend, and pulled her into her arms, and ended the game. They decided to calm the night down a little by watching some movies. The team voted on a Harry Potter movie marathon, and by the end of the third movie Christen had drifted off under Tobin’s formidable forearms.

“Goodnight baby.” Tobin whispered into Christen’s hair, before she too was consumed by sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten you guys, but i am not back for good yet. Shorter update than usual, but this is what i could do for now

Christen woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting through the soccer house. She tried to sit up but was instantly pulled back down by Tobin. She snuggled into the girls arms, and smiled when she felt kisses being placed down her neck. The kisses tickled, causing her to release a small giggle. Neither of them realized that the rest of the team was silently watching them and eating breakfast.

“I swear you two are always doing some cute shit.” Ashlyn groaned. Ali rolled her eyes at her girlfriend because when they first met they were that coupe too. 

“Hush Ashlyn. You’re just jealous that you and Ali are the old married couple, and Chris and I are the new interesting thing.” Tobin smirked at her friend. The whole team laughed as Ashlyn gaped for words. Christen pulled Tobin off the couch (much to Tobin’s despair.) And towed her over to breakfast.

“Please please please tell me you remember what happened last night” Megan snickered. Christen blushed because she DEFINATLY remembered running away from Tobin in her underwear. 

“I remember everything, I totally remember you checking out my ass.” Christen jibed. Everyone was trying to suppress giggles, but they all lost it again when Megan’s face went beet red. Julie high fived christen and they began a conversation about who the best soccer player of all time is.

After breakfast they all departed to go back to dorms, or go to classes. Tobin had an art class in three hours, and Christen had a psychology seminar in four. They decided to go play soccer for a while before being confined to their respective classes. When they reached their room, Tobin pulled christen in, and spun her against the wall.

“Hey” Tobin whispered.

“Hey” Christen said back.  
Tobin ran a slender finger down Christen’s cheek, and over her lips. Christen brought her face up to meet Tobin’s lips and pulled them into a searing kiss. Once they broke apart they each floated off to get ready for a little soccer. Tobin had a bag of balls, and some cones, while Christen had a water bottle for each of them.

“Why do I have to carry the heavy stuff?” Tobin whined.

“Because Toby, you’re stronger. And this way I can admire your arms.” Christen said, running her hand down Tobin’s bicep and squeezing lightly. Tobin felt her mouth go dry, and just nodded. Christen giggled, and walked away. Tobin watched her ass sway a little as she got further away. 

"Come on Toby stop taking forever.” Christen laughed. 

Tobin just nodded and thought to herself ‘This girl will be the death of me.’

When they reached the field they slipped in, and made their way to the field. They began a one v one game to goal, with Tobin winning most of the time. The times she lost were when christen demanded she let her win one, and pouted until Tobin let her win. Through their antics on the field neither saw the ball streaking through the air. It crashed into Tobin’s skull, and sent her to the turf mewling in pain. Their bubble of laughter had been swiftly popped.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck that hurt!” Tobin whined. Christen had rushed to her side to make sure she was ok.

“OMG TOBY ARE YOU OK?” Christen shouted as she shook the lanky girl.

“Yeah I’ll be ok if you stop shaking me! Shit woman do you want to concuss me?” Tobin teased.

“No dipwad, but I don’t want you to be hurt either.” 

“Valid reasoning. But where did that ball come from anyway?” Tobin muttered

“I don’t know it came out of nowhere you sure you’re ok Toby?” Christen looked around for a culprit and saw a tall skinny girl in the middle of the field smirking at them. She began to walk over to the two, and Christen felt uneasy. 

“Toby who is that? Do you know her?” 

Tobin looked away, her face reddening. She almost looked ashamed.

“Yeah fun story. So that’s my psychopathic bitch ex-girlfriend. She basically, outed me to my parents, cheated on me, and convinced me I was nothing.” Tobin muttered.

“Oh my god Tobin I’m so sorry about all of that, but we need to go.”

“No Chris. I have to face this at some point. Let’s just do it now.” Tobin spat out.

“Toby no you don’t have to do this…” Christen trailed off, because the girl had reached them.

“Toby huh? You hate that nickname. I never got to call you Toby.” The girl’s voice was like liquid heat. But something about it unnerved Christen. She stepped forward and extended her hand.

“Hello I’m Christen it’s nice to meet you.” She politely tried. The other girl just looked her up and down. Her eyes paused on Christen’s hand a she let out a small laugh. 

“So Toby. Is this your new bitch?” the girl said with venom quickly filling her voice. Christen retracted her hand and shrunk into Tobin. She felt how Tobin bristled after the girl said those words.

“First of all you don’t get to call me that. Only christen does. Second she’s not a bitch. She is beautiful, kind, and deserving so basically everything you aren’t. Third back the fuck off Shirley. I don’t want you around me.” Tobin yelled. Christen had never seen Tobin this dominant of anything and to be honest it made her sacred and a little turned on. She saw how Shirley’s face shriveled up when she said this. The other woman sneered, and took a step towards Christen.

“Listen up slutbag. You might be some young and shiny little toy for Tobin to mess around with for a couple months, but after a while she will get tiered of you. Yeah you are pretty, but she needs a woman, not a little girl. When she’s done with you and has broken your heart she will come right back to me. See you around Tobin.” She pivoted on her heel and walked away. Once she was out of range, Christen began to tear up. What Shirley had just said to her reminded her so much of the stuff Nicky would tell her before hurting her. Tobin pulled christen in a comforted the shaking girl.

"Shhhh its ok honey. I’ll be with you until the day I die. You aren’t something I’m not committing to, and I…I love you.”

The second those word slipped out from between Tobin’s lips, Christen’s head jerked upwards. “You love me…?” she whispered.

Tobin shook her head and whispered in her ear. “Yes. Christen Annemarie Press I love you.” Christen broke down into heavier sobs, and pulled Tobin into a chaste kiss. 

“I love you too Toby. I love you with all my heart.”

They had missed classes but neither cared. They had each other and that was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do YOU think is the best soccer player of all time?   
> Comment suggestions, ideas, or basically anything you want below.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have idea, suggestions, criticisms, compliments, or emotional outbursts, feel free to comment those below.


End file.
